


Add-Ons

by lil_utterance (persephone_flees)



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone_flees/pseuds/lil_utterance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam and Brennan attempt to enjoy a meal together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Add-Ons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's femslash100. Challenge: fortune.

"It's an antiquated social ritual, Cam, one that I'd think you of all people-"

"Don't be such a baby." Cam took a sip of her water, then gestured to the object in Brennan's hand. "Just get it over with already.

"I'm using one of my passes. You know where I get to defy you—no questions asked."

"Brennan, we've been over this before. You can't use one of them during your off-hours. They're for work related matters only. Now come on. Read it."

Glaring, Brennan put down her cookie and straightened the slip of white paper. "It will not be long until you find your true calling…" she rolled her eyes and sighed, "…in bed."

Cam grinned. "Thank you. Now see, was that so bad?"

"Well, any judgment I make now would be premature. Apparently I have yet to undertake my true calling in life."

"No, your life's pretty clear." Cam leaned back in her chair, eyeing her companion. "And I think I've got the rest of that fortune covered."


End file.
